


Where Lucifer falls in a different way

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Luke, Blood Drinking, Cats, Cuddles, Dogs, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Lucifer is in a vampire sandwitch, M/M, Multi, Other such pets, Parent Simeon, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Michael sends his little brother, Lucifer, to watch over the town enigma, Lord Diavolo.  Lucifer quickly realizes that he has gotten a rather good hand, now if only he could put aside his pride and play it...
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Solomon/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Where Lucifer falls in a different way

Lucifer took swift steps up the long pathway, mentally cursing. He'd made it very clear when he'd joined the church that he had no interest in doing their "watching" yet here he was, walking up the road to the most notorious  _ thing _ within a fifty mile radius. The clergy outfit was ill fitting, the day was cold, and he was walking toward what would likely be the worst part of his life.

_ Just for a little while _ they said,  _ we really don't suspect him of anything _ they insisted. If they 'didn't suspect anything' then they wouldn't be sending Lucifer of all people. Lucifer was never sent in. It didn't happen. He was widely recognized as God's favorite, so most of his time was spent in prayer, and tending to the sick and poor. He was too valuable to be sent out to keep an eye on a suspected consort of the devil, yet here he was. Michael had had a most amused look on his face when he informed Lucifer of his task. Sometimes Lucifer wondered if his brother was truly a man of God, or simply liked to stick around and tease him. It had been  _ Michael _ who'd been keeping an eye on Lord Diavolo, and then he'd up and changed the situation. Ugh.

Lucifer startled out of his musings, as a handsome, white haired, crafty looking man approached, two dogs marching by his side. He had a polite, pleasant smile on his face, and was wearing a beautiful cloak, decorated in such a way that it looked as though the night sky were reflected in the dark cloth. The telltale gold jewelry and other such accents adorned the man as well, marking him as one of Diavolo's underlings. The dogs both wore golden collars, another sign of ownership. The pale brown dog wore many gold pieces along with his collar, and Lucifer got the impression that the thing was something of a showoff, but the black dog next to it had ruffles as well as the golden collar, so perhaps it was just whatever the dogs had managed to find in the morning. The underling stuck out his hand.

"Hello, you must be the one the church sent. It is a pleasure to meet you, morning star. Michael has spoken well of you, and has insisted we do our best to make your stay here as pleasant as possible. My name is Solomon, by the way. These two are Asmo and Barb, my two finest hounds." Lucifer shook Solomon's hand, internally cringing at the thought of Michael saying anything about him. Michael tended to do a complete one-eighty in personality when speaking of Lucifer, going from a mellow, slow to speak man to a hyper and overenthusiastic big bro. Lucifer hoped they didn't take Michael's words to heart. Lucifer mentally froze for a moment, thinking back on Solomon's words.

"Ah, yes they are indeed fine dogs. I am Lucifer. Now what's this about my stay here?" Lucifer kept his voice light and face apologetic. If Michael had spent any time with these people at all, they would know of his love to tease. However, Lucifer did not like the expression Solomon made at all not one bit. Lucifer felt like he was going to be in for more than just Michael's antics.

"Oh, did Michael not tell you? The church has decided that our residence needs much surveillance," Solomon paused, heavy amusement flashing over his face before he continued, "to make sure we are pure of the-pfft haha- oh I apologize- to make sure we are not consorting with the devil, so you will be living on the estate with us." Lucifer tilted his head at Solomon's amused face, confusion evident. Being accused of being comrades with the devil is not any light thing, yet Solomon was laughing as though it were some big joke. Not even the king did so. Lucifer felt an ominous aura spread over him, not unlike he felt when praying, and for a moment, wondered just what kind of thing Lord Diavolo was, that even his servants find the notion of consorting with the devil to be nothing more than a funny joke. Solomon noticed his dark expression, and gave a placating gesture.

"Oh, yes Michael did mention you were quite the man of God. Do not worry, Lucifer, no one here has any dealings with the devil- though I doubt it's the worst thing we could be doing. Oh, that expression. Diavolo is going to love you." Lucifer tried very hard not to pout, as Michael so often made note of, and gave his best scowl. Solomon only grew more amused, and shook his head. Lucifer couldn't help it, he needed to bite back somehow. He would not be thought of as though he were a child running around screaming devil!

"So. What sort of servant refers to his master by name?" Lucifer spat, ire rising with each passing second. He could hear Michael tutting in the back of his head, saying that wrath will lead him nowhere. Lucifer wanted to scream when Solomon only laughed harder, and barely restrained himself from spitting truly nasty words as Solomon started to speak.

"Oh Lucifer. You will be more surprised yet. There's a reason the church hates us so much you know, and it's not for any devil worship. One word of advice: you can spit and claw and be a brat all you want with Diavolo, and he will let you, but you will not get the gratification you crave. On the other hand, if you strive to please him, even if you barely have a penny to your name, even if the day has worn you down, if you make the effort to please him… you will be handsomely rewarded. Try it once, just to see, and if you don't like it, simply carry on as you wish, though we will be here a good long while. The church will not take you back for at least a year, so get comfortable." Lucifer felt stupid, and he didn't like it. Such annoying, disrespectful people, no wonder the church hated them. Lucifer had no time to continue his foul thinking, for Solomon had led them to the door of the estate and was herding Lucifer inside.

"Alright, this is where our chat will have to stop for now. Asmo and Barb will lead you to Diavolo, and then you must- ohoho- carry on with your surveillance. Fair warning, before you undoubtedly do what I suspect you will: the only thing that will calm down an angry Diavolo is complete submission. Should you manage to do that, no harm will ever befall you. Bye bye!" Lucifer opened his mouth to ask just what that meant, but Solomon was already taking long strides down the sunlit hallway. Lucifer sighed, and took a moment to survey Lord Diavolo's estate.

It was warm. Every place Lucifer had been to had had a cold feeling, dark reds and dark browns and dark blues and dark dark dark always covered the estates Lucifer had gotten glimpses of in the past, yet Lord Diavolo's home was warm. Windows were everywhere, providing natural light into the halls and rooms. The rooms were big but not gaudy, decorated sparsely yet with just enough to showcase his wealth. Not a portrait to be found anywhere, just generic scenes of rivers and buildings and forest, none of which were familiar to Lucifer. No carpets as well, which Lucifer found odd. Most wealthy individuals chose to import the finest carpets from abroad, or at least have their proudest kill turned into a rug, but no. All hardwood floors. Lucifer startled when a wet nose pressed against his hand, and saw the brown dog, presumably Asmo, rubbing his hand. It was time to see Lord Diavolo.

~~~~

Lord Diavolo was stunning. His tanned skin glowed under the sun, and golden eyes were captivating, drawing Lucifer into their molten cores and not letting go. His deep red hair fell over his face in an attractive cut, almost like splashes of blood over a priceless object. His clothes were a sharp black cut, complimenting the toned body underneath nicely.. The Lord's lips twisted into a kind, friendly smile, and Lucifer was instantly broken out of his reverie. Lord Diavolo was a man who commanded attention, and could put someone at ease the second he had it. Michael had only said that the Lord was not as he seemed, but Michael was Michael and everything was obvious to Michael. Lucifer had no way of knowing if it was the friendly smile that was not as it seemed or the startling eyes. Not for the first time, Lucifer wished Michael was a little less invested in making Lucifer's life mildly terrible.

"You must be Lucifer! Welcome to my home, Devildom Manor. Oh what a face you just pulled! Solomon said I would love it and I do." Lord Diavolo's wide smile and teasing voice did nothing to ease the unrest in Lucifer. Seriously?  **Devil** dom Manor? Did the man have any respect for the church at all, or was he so confident in his own power that the church was a joke? It would explain what Solomon had found so funny a moment ago. And what was with these people and his face? Lucifer wasn't widely regarded as expressive, often labeled stone faced, yet both Solomon and Lord Diavolo had remarked on it! No wonder Michael got along with them, they were all the same brand of insufferable.

"Yes, and you must be Lord Diavolo. Although I only just found out about the arrangement today, I will no doubt enjoy my stay in… Devildom Manor." The only reason Lucifer had said the name at all was because the Lord had had an expectant look on his face when he paused, a look he'd seen on Michael far too many times to fall for it, a look that meant 'if you don't say it I  _ will _ make fun of you.' Lord Diavolo grinned, showing off a full set of teeth with perfectly sharp canines. 

"Yes, I do apologize. I assume Michael didn't tell you about the condition of living on my property either, did he?" Lucifer shook his head, and Diavolo adopted a shit-eating grin Lucifer was beginning to hate.

"Well, I choose the adornments for all things under my roof. Usually, it would be what they were comfortable with: Solomon enjoys black and stars, so I commissioned garments especially for him. The hounds like to show off, a vain pair despite their skill, so I chose what they seemed to like best. And now you." Lucifer felt his face grow hot, and got the acute feeling Lord Diavolo was memorizing that face, and it boiled over.

"I am sorry, sir! I simply cannot accept it. I will wear my clergy uniform, and that is it! I need no hand out from you." It was true that their church did not receive the funding many other branches did, and that Lucifer and Michael both lived modest lives in their small lodging, but that didn't mean he needed the pity of a stranger! No matter how nice a new garment sounded, he would not give in. That is, until Lord Diavolo's eyes became that dark lava once more.

"You seem to have misunderstood something I have said," he purred, "It is not your choice. If I declare that you may not wear the clergy uniform while under my care, then you will not. If I say you wear Solomon's exact outfit, that is what you will do." Lord Diavolo's hand snatched out and took hold of Lucifer's arm and tugged him closer, his other arm looping around Lucifer's waist until the shorter man was flush with Lord Diavolo's chest, golden eyes boring down onto him. Lucifer remembered Solomon's words and went limp, turning his head to the side and breaking eye contact, breaking golden threads, and closed his eyes. He would have to take Solomon on his word and swallow his pride if he wanted to escape Lord Diavolo's gilded anger, no matter how much humiliation crawled up his spine, or how desperately he wanted to keep his skin from Lord Diavolo's.

The Lord bent down and next to Lucifer's ear, voice never leaving it's purr. 

"Should I command you to wear nothing at all and to parade yourself around the town, in front of the traveling merchants, the families, the church, you will do it and you will  _ love  _ it. For now, all I ask is your favored color, and it is a very small, innocent question. Refusing to tell me would be foolish." Lord Diavolo was still holding Lucifer very close, and the man felt his face growing hot for reasons other than shame, so all he could stammer out was what Lord Diavolo requested of him.

"R-red. My favorite color is red." Lord Diavolo gave him a sincere smile, and Lucifer hated how he didn't hate it. It should be patronizing, humiliating… but it wasn't. And now he was likely getting new red garments. Lucifer looked away, feeling abashed. The man had only tried to give him nice clothes, and he's reacted in such a shameful way.

"Thank you. It… your kindness has touched me."

Lord Diavolo beamed at him, and Lucifer felt like he'd just gotten a taste of what Solomon went when he said "you will be rewarded if you please him." Perhaps this period of his life would not be bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> series time babey! Vampire day inspired me, so do expect more! Sorry the chapter is so short; it's really just an introduction for now. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kind comments are a surefire way to get me to upload faster! See you tomorrow!


End file.
